


Various Slashers/Reader

by KiloMeow



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Bates Motel (2013), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, I'm Sorry, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, Slow Updates, Sorry Not Sorry, There aren't enough of these, enjoy this though, help me, horror movie characters, killers, platonic, slashers, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiloMeow/pseuds/KiloMeow
Summary: It's October, so I thought I might as well start this story. Plus, there aren't enough reader-inserts for horror characters. Hope you enjoy, it's my first fic on here and it's a little hard to make stuff on here, I'll figure it out though.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You'll only be meeting Freddy, Norman, and Hannibal this chapter, it's not going to be a scenario thing though. I just wanted to start off with a few characters since it felt better than having the reader immediately meet everyone. Enjoy though, feedback is much appreciated.

  The grin on your face could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. You knew you belonged in some sort of mental facility, one for the crazed killers. You could care less at the moment though, you were too busy pursuing some stuck up snob.  

 He was some boy from the local highschool, you noticed him around the school and he was able to get himself on your kill list. The way he seemed to act so smug and full of himself because his dad was the CEO of some big company irritated you. This 17 year old boy, named Tyler, apparently had very little experience with physical activities though. He had the stamina of a kid with asthma, it was fun chasing him nonetheless. His cries for help only spurred you on as you giggled maniacally, passing by the trees with ease.   

 You both were in the woods by the highway, not many people came by at night, so you could play with your food for a while longer. So you did just that. Tyler tripped on a root and fell with a thud that caused a few birds to fly away, startled by the sound. You gripped your hatchet tighter, ready to go in for the kill. Suddenly, a sound made you go on alert, it sounded like a car. Apparently Tyler heard it too because he began screeching for help again, his voice raspy from overuse.

 As you were distracted, Tyler bolted towards the highway. You cursed under your breath and began the chase again, becoming agitated by his bravery. There was shouting coming from the stopped car, it sounded like people arguing. 

##### ~Slasher POV~ 

 "I t-told you we s-should have gotten g-gas back there" Norman stated. Freddy growled in frustration and started kicking the dirt at the edge of the road. "Shut up you asshat! I know what I'm doing!" Hannibal sighed, but looked towards the woods as he heard what appeared to be screaming. "If you two would stop bickering and pay attention to your surroundings, then maybe you could hear those quite obvious screams coming from the woodlands next to us." Hannibal's patience was getting very thin thanks to the two other killers going back and forth. They stopped when Hannibal mentioned there being a scream though, all of them going on alert.

 In the distance, closing in, there were shouts for help. Freddy chuckled darkly and Norman began to shake. 

##### ~Back To You~

 You were closing in fast, but Tyler was also getting close to the car by the highway. You saw a clear line to Tyler, no trees in the way, so you gripped your hatchet and aimed. Right as Tyler was reaching the edge of the tree line, you threw the hatchet and heard the satisfying crack of metal breaking bone. The hatchet landed right in the back of his skull, as he fell to the ground, dead. 

 The blood slowly and steadily flowed down the nape of his neck and onto the dirt and leaves under him. You took your time walking towards him, catching your breath. You put your foot on his back and yanked the hatchet out of his skull with a squishing sound of brain matter. Letting out a satisfied sigh you stretched your arms above your head while standing on your toes. All that running really tires you out, so a nap was in need, maybe a nice warm bath too. 

 Slow clapping brought you out of your thoughts along with a dark throaty chuckle. "Now THAT'S what I call a kill" said some burned dude in a fedora and a red and green striped sweater. He wiggled his fingers which you discovered were sharp blades on a glove. His entire body was tinged pink, and some parts seemed worse than others as they were a darker pink. There were two other men by him, one seemed to be a teenager, while the other seemed to be older.

 The younger one was fidgeting a bit, and looked quite shy, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and a sweater with a button up underneath. He practically screamed 'mama's boy'. Lastly, was the older male, he held himself high, he had a receding hairline and wrinkles showing on his face. The crows feet were mainly visible, and his hair was slicked back, still a black or very dark brown with only a few grey hairs here and there. He was also in a dark blue cream button up with a black suit jacket and slacks. He appeared to be so sophisticated and complex. His eyes observed like a cats, he seemed to be studying you.

 You shifted uncomfortably, not liking the attention they all were giving you just by staring. So, you got in a defensive position, gripping your hatchet, ready to throw if necessary. The teenager was hiding behind the other two, it was kind of adorable if you were being completely honest. You didn't let it show though, you didn't let any of your emotions show. The older male looked like he knew that though, he could see right through you, read you like an open book. It was making you so on edge in fact, that you did something to distract them. You threw your hatchet right at them, aiming between them so you didn't do any actual damage. These men intrigued you, so you'd just distract them long enough for a getaway. 

 As the hatchet hit a tree behind them, they did just what you expected. The trio turned to the flying projectile and you could have sworn you heard the burned man screech. With little time to spare you made your way through the trees, already thinking about that nice nap and bath again.

##### ~Slasher POV~

 "What the fuck just happened?" Freddy was confused and wanted some answers as to how a teenager could get the slip on them. "Well, Mr. Krueger, it appears to me that they distracted us and got away, to put it simply." Hannibal chimed in, as Norman was looking at the hatchet you left behind. "I-I think we should k-keep it as a souvenir" Norman said as he still looked in awe at the sharp weapon. It still had blood on it, reminding them of the dead human still near them. "We should take care of this bastard and go looking for that amazing killing machine." Freddy didn't really care about the lifeless Tyler, he just wanted to know more about you. Norman sighed and got the blanket from the trunk and got to work getting rid of the evidence. 

 Hannibal on the other hand, pulled the hatchet from the tree and inspected it. Dragging a finger down the side of the tip of it, collecting the blood. He brought the finger to his mouth and tasted the deep crimson liquid, savoring the metallic taste. "The body is still intact, we could...have him for dinner." Hannibal suggested, giving a slight smirk while tasting the blood once more. "I don't care what we do with the little bitch, I just wanna know who that marvelous creature was." Oh god, Freddy was getting a little too attached, and it hasn't even been 15 minutes since they disappeared. 

##### ~Back To You~

 "Finally got out of that awkward situation" you spoke aloud to yourself. Home at last and ready to relax, alone, like usual of course. "Now, bath, then a long nap is in need." So, with that, you kicked off your shoes and went to the bathroom. You picked out a lavender scented bottle of bath bubbles and drew the bath. Grabbing a fluffy towel and stripping into your birthday suit, you dipped your legs in the water and lowered the rest of your body in. The water was just right, and caressed your skin, giving you goosebumps. A deep satisfied sigh left your lips as you laid back and enjoyed the soothing feeling and scent of lavender. 

 After a while you decided it was time for that nap you were thinking about. By nap, you really meant sleep, since it was already midnight. You drained the water and dried off. Walking into your bedroom you pulled out pyjamas and put them on, getting under the covers shortly after. Your mind was still on those interesting men, and how they piqued your curiosity. You drifting off to sleep hoping to see them again, but you were just going to mask that hope with wanting to get your hatchet back.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I hope you're liking the story so far, and enjoy this second chapter. By the way, I'll probably be updating around once a week, but no promises. 
> 
> This chapter is about the killers talking about you, along with some background to the reader.

  "Get back here you little rat!" You didn't listen to the man screaming at you, this was a routine, a repetitive game of cat and mouse. Him being the cat, you being the mouse. "I swear to god y/n if you don't get your ass here this instant there will be hell to pay!" Shit, he was gaining on you, then again, he always was, routine remember? Booking it through the trees, you tried to find some way of escape. You strained your ears, hoping to hear something useful, but the only sound in the woods was that of the cicadas chirping. Dammit, there was no road for miles too, you learned that from the dozen or so other times you tried escaping his grasps.

 Wait, why don't you hear his shouts? His labored breaths? His heavy footfalls? "Gotcha princess" he seethed with his disgusting breath and rotting teeth in your personal space. You had to choke down a gag as you bit your tongue to keep the vile words to yourself. He jutted his face closer, an intimidation tactic, and out of instinct you flinched back. Giving him the reaction he wanted, he began to cackle, the sound coming off like a hyena with lung cancer.

~~~~~~~~~~

 You shot up like a bullet, startling yourself awake. It was just a nightmare, you tried telling yourself. That wasn't just any nightmare though, that was a reoccurring nightmare of your past. That man was the cause of you killing, the cause of your sanity being warped. He's the man that caused your grade school photo to be put on a missing persons flyer. Your front teeth nowhere in sight in the picture, but cute little dimples on display to make up for it. Such a happy photo for such a miserable child. Being taken at the young age of 10, and held captive for that man's sick games. He never gave you his name, but you didn't care, he was in the past now, even though he still had the capability to haunt your dreams. You were 16 now, living alone and still technically missing to the authorities.

 8:19 was being displayed in bright green lights on the alarm clock next to you. You rolled over to get the blinding numbers out of sight, but it just got worse as your window was on your other side, light shining through the blinds. It's almost as if the sun was saying "wake up you lazy shit". Oh god, you were personifying again, a coffee was in need. So, sitting up and throwing your legs out from under the covers, you stretched your stiff muscles and began your journey to the kitchen. You looked in the cabinet for that much needed coffee only to find you ran out. Shit. Tea it is then! You put water in the kettle and grabbed a mug and a teabag of Earl Gray, just waiting for the kettle to screech.

~Slasher POV~

 Each killer was sitting at the dining table eating the breakfast Hannibal had ever so skillfully made. He made omelettes and french toast for them all, adding some parts of the dead boy once called Tyler into his food and Leatherface's. They didn't eat together often, but they had to have a discussion about that mysterious kid that Freddy, Hannibal, and Norman found killing another teenager. Norman put the hatchet he kept as a souvenir on the table for the others to see. Michael spoke up first, "is that little axe supposed to mean something to us?" He was clearly unimpressed, although, he was usually like that with everything. Norman appeared flustered, caught off guard by the snide comment.

 "I-I-It's the weapon they used to k-kill that boy" Norman timidly replied. Leatherface made a high pitched noise of excitement, admiring the small weapon. Michael shook his head. "So, what do you plan to do about this kid exactly?" "Well we figured they might need their tool for killing, and since we do know where they killed the boy, we could look for them there." "Don't forget the fact that she's mine, I call dibs, so you bastards can back off" Freddy swiftly cut in. Jason growned, frustrated with Freddy's inability to be practical or serious at all. "You got somethin' to say hockey puck?" Freddy challenged Jason, giving him a hard glare and a snarl of his lips, Jason glaring back, gripping his fork, breaking it in the process.

 Michael sighed, completely done with their shit and stood up, making as much noise as possible. Freddy became silent, wondering what Michael was doing. "You've got me curious now, so I'll go with you to see the girl, find out if she lives up to what you guys say about her." with that, Michael left the five other killers, going back to his room. "Since Mr. Myers feels the need to come with, who else would like to go? Besides Frederick, who isn't allowed to go due to his perverse and disturbing ways. " Dr. Lecter asked the other three people in the room. "Oh fuck you doc" Freddy muttered, crossing his arms and grumbling like a child that didn't get a toy in their Happy Meal. Leatherface grunted and whined, his way of saying he'd go. Jason nodded his head, agreeing with Thomas and also inquiring of the new young killer. "I think I-I would rather stay back a-and clean the motel" Norman responded. "Then it's settled, Mr. Bates and Mr. Krueger will both be staying behind, while the rest of us investigate this intriguing child."

~Back To You~

 You had your tea, finally fully awake and ready for some fun. Anything to not be bored, boredom causes you to get lost in thought, and that's never a good thing. You got on your laptop and checked people's statuses and posts. You weren't the type of typical teenager to get into social media, but you used it to find your next target. People were very open online, telling where they were going and when they'd be there. You would hang around the local highschool narrowing down who to go after, then find them online. Stalking sounded so...creepy, but then again, you were in fact a creepy and sadistic person. Ding! Your laptop notified you of a new post, and it was a status update from a girl named Lexi, saying how she'd be checking out a supposed haunted house. How convenient, it also happened to be by the woods Tyler was murdered in.

 Grabbing your other hatchet, you put on a hoodie and decided to let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the killers aren't out of character, and I hope you enjoyed this second chapter!


	3. New Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one...I felt like it was dragging on a little too long but I had a hard time ending it, I'll learn though. I hope you enjoy the chapter though, sorry if this one sucks, the ending was awkward but eh.

  Lexi had a smartphone in her hand as she walked around the old abandoned house. She was recording herself, it was a live feed from what you could tell from your position outside the window. You idly twirled the nimble hatchet in your hand, the black stained wood handle moving smoothly against your skin. The head of the weapon was a dark graphite color, and the bit was the lightest part, being a chrome shade. You'd like to get your other hatchet back, it was your first murder weapon, it meant a lot to you. You could get it back later though, you knew you would see those men again. All in due time though. A thump is what brought your attention back to Lexi, she had apparently knocked over a chair and startled herself. You had to snicker at that, it was just too funny. She giggled, embarrassed, and kept walking, kicking up dust with each step. 

 The house was a dark green tinge, as if it was once a bright color, but was now tainted by the darkness and abandonment. Curiously you swiped a finger along the shutters attached to the window and you pulled back your finger to see the Moss and fungus. It was festering all over the house, sprouting from the ground, vines wrapping around as if they were trying to devour the wooden structure. Trees were looming all over the two story building, trees that connected to the woods. The house was right by the highway, and tonight the moon decided to hide itself behind dark clouds. It's as if it new the things that were soon to come to this small place in this isolated area. A light gazed outside from the second floor for a split second and you looked up to see Lexi's shadow. She had moved to the second floor, now was your chance to have the fun you ever so desired. 

  Leaves crunched and shifted under you as you stood and began to silently maneuver around the house. The floorboards could be heard from outside, she was still exploring the upstairs. A window at the front porch was smashed out, it looked like it was broken for a few years now, vines coming in through the window. You stepped in putting one leg in, then your torso and your other leg. You pulled the sleeves of your hoodie up, preparing for what was to come. You walked around, stepping with your heels first to muffle your steps. 

  A loud clap of thunder made your nerves go on end, and you heard Lexi squeak. It sounded faded though, as if you were underwater. 

~Flashback~ 

 "If you're a good girl, you'll get dinner tonight, princess" the man told you in a sickly sweet voice. You could only gaze at your feet, unable to make eye contact. "Do I make myself clear?" You nodded your head and went to the basement, your room. The door had six locks on it, and a very small opening towards the bottom, where you'd get your food if you kept quiet. Silence meant you were a good girl, and if you made the slightest sound, you wouldn't eat that day. He locked the many locks on the door behind you, as you descended the looming staircase. You had gotten so used to the dark, most kids your age were afraid of it, but you welcomed it. At this time, the only friend you had was the darkness, the only light came in through the small window that was out of reach. No person could even fit through it, but you never let it get to you. You still had hope, you'd kill the man yourself.

 Thunder boomed overhead, and you whimpered, you might welcome the darkness, but thunder usually brought lightning, and those bright flashes of light, mixed with the loud rumbles of a storm approaching made you cower in fear. A loud crack of thunder roared to life, and a few seconds after a strike of lightning landed, illuminating your surroundings. You gazed around yourself, your eyes landing on a glint of something shiny. It disappeared, returning to your sights not a minute later, and that's when you saw what it was. A hatchet. 

~Back To You~

 You blinked rapidly, trying to get back into focus, back to the present. Going back to what you were doing, you found the staircase and began ascending the old, flimsy steps. Taking your time, making sure to make as little noise as possible, you tiptoed up the steps. Reaching the top, you strained your ears, listening close for Lexi. "Did you guys here that, oh my gosh, what if this place really is haunted!?" Lexi was way to obnoxious for your liking, you thought as you slid across the wall, in the direction of her voice. Your hatchet was by your side, gripped tight, ready to strike at any moment. That's when it happened.

 You turned the corner, and there she was, her back towards you, her phones camera was facing her, which meant it was facing you. Apparently she saw you in the background because she swiftly turned around, and you reacted just as fast. You turned, going back before the corner and pressing your back against the wall, your entire body felt like it was shaking, itching for a fight. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" Lexi was pretty shaken, which you were glad for. The ones that were on edge were always so fun to chase. You could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer, and right as she was a foot away, you rotated your body while stepping away from the wall. Bringing your hatchet up with such speed it felt like a blur. You swung your weapon, hitting the wall and chipping off a few bits of wood, Lexi screamed a shout of pain. You nicked her arm that was holding her phone, which she dropped as she ran past you. You could have finished her off right then and there, but, where's the fun in that? 

 As she made a run for it, you smirked, that smirk growing wider and wider until it became almost painful. You dashed after her, light on your feet. You could here the front door slam open, and the loud pitter patter of her feet speeding across the ground. You took the steps two at a time and jumped off the third to last step. A giggle bubbled out of your throat as you ran out the doorway. She was headed for the highway, the road easily in view. "Help me! Please, help me!" She ran right into the road and a car screeched to a stop, straining the brakes. 

~Slasher POV~ 

 Leatherface growned in frustration from sitting still for so long. He was getting antsy and wanted to meet the girl already. "We're in the area where she was, this was the woodlands we found her by, so please do calm down Mr. Hewitt." Hannibal looked in the rearview mirror, meeting Thomas' eyes, just as a girl ran out infront of the car. "Watch out!" Michael yelled to Hannibal, as Hannibal snapped his gaze back onto the road. He slammed on the brakes and the rubber on the tires scraped off onto the road, fighting against the momentum. "Help me please! There's a person after me and they wanna kill me!" The girl was hysterical, frantically looking behind her, just as she let out a high pitched screech. 

 Jason opened the car door and stepped out, standing to his hulking height. Michael followed suit, as Hannibal stayed inside, attempting to calm Leatherface down. The two that got out looked towards the area The girl had come from and saw a small approaching figure. The scared girl then started running along the side of the road, just as the younger one came out of the treelines. She stopped and acknowledged the men with her eyes. 

~Back To You~

 You noticed the people that had gotten out of the car that almost hit Lexi. You didn't want to get distracted though, so you looked to the side to see Lexi start to take off running along the road, and you gripped your hatchet. The men watched you closely, inspecting your every move. Exhaling, you threw the weapon, aiming above her head knowing it would hit her from how far ahead she was. The weapon flew, finally landing in Lexi's back. She stilled, then took a few more steps, stubborn just as you thought. Making your way over to her, you ripped the hatchet from her back, the crack of her bones braking loud in the silent night. Blood pooled around her torso as you kicked her over on her back. The last bit of life drained from her, her eyes blinking one last time before staying open, like a dead fish. 

 "We meet again" the older male you had seen before was out of the car, moving towards you. You clenched your hand into a fist as you guarded yourself like the last meeting. "We aren't here to hurt you, we'd just like to talk" you narrowed your eyes, suspicious of the male. "Who are you guys, and where are the others that were with you before?" You questioned, while cautiously stepping closer. "My name is doctor Hannibal Lecter" he introduced himself, now at arms length away. "Michael" was all the male in the Navy blue jumpsuit and white mask said. "The gentleman with the hockey mask is Mr. Jason Voorhees, and the last gentleman is Thomas Hewitt, although many call him Leatherface." The man you now knew as Hannibal introduced the other two men. You were weary of these people, yet somehow, you felt as if you could trust them. It was as if they meant no harm, but you still wanted to restrict yourself. Trust was something you didn't just hand out, it had to be earned. 

 "y/n" you stated simply, like Michael had done, short and simple. Since you still had manners, you extended your hand, letting Hannibal engulf it with his larger hand as you gave a firm handshake. He gave you a warm smile, and you just stared back, lifting the corner of your mouth a small amount, the very small smile unable to meet your eyes. Genuine smiles were never your thing anyways, neither was eye contact. Although you did glance at his sharp eyes, seeing them bore into your own, reading you so easily. You shifted your eyes over to the two men walking towards you two. "So, we've met now, what's next exactly? Go home or something?" Michael was definitely the sarcastic, nonchalant, blunt type, you could get along with him pretty well. "Mr. Myers, if you could show some manners, please". "Sorry, don't care enough" you smirked, this guy was cool. Though unknown to you, the silent, large man with the hockey mask was observing you, seeing your reaction. A whine brought the conversation to an end though, as Leatherface walked up to you all. "So glad you could join us Thomas" Hannibal smiled slightly. Thomas seemed a bit...off, as if he was mentally restricted. He waved at you and you felt the need to wave back, so you did. "Well, y/n, we all have at least one thing in common" Hannibal grabbed your attention back. "Which is?" You eyed him, raising an eyebrow, "we all have a hobby for...homicide." This got your attention, that made a lot of sense, them killing and all. It was very obvious actually, you just never thought on it when you first saw them. It did pique your curiousity as to how they all killed, everyone had a style. 

 "Well that's nice and all, but am I supposed to care? Because I don't know you guys, and you don't know me, so why don't we just go our separate ways." You put your two cents in and began the journey back home. "We could at least give you a ride back to your home" the doctor offered. Shit, you could get a lift, or walk a couple miles home. Dammit you were actually considering his offer. You stopped and turned around, walking past the four adults to their car, it looked like it seated five people, but these men were fairly large, save for the driver, Hannibal. Sighing, you slid into the backseat and sat in the middle as Jason sat on your left and Leatherface sat on your right. You were squeezed together, not completely uncomfortably, but still enough to where your shoulders were touching.

 Michael and Hannibal sat in the front, Michael turned and looked back at you guys and snickered. "Something funny?" You growled out, as Hannibal started the car. "Nope" he said, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Huffing, you faced the window on Jason's side, noticing him staring at you. You're cheeks flared from the unwanted attention and you turned your head to your lap instead. Hannibal would occasionally ask for directions from you, and you would keep guiding him along to your house in the middle of nowhere, secluded from civilization. This was the start of New relationships, you had the sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't be the last meeting. This was just the beginning in fact. 


	4. Fluffy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, finally! My apologies, but enjoy all the fluffy shit you'll be reading in this chapter.

  Your quaint abode came into view after a small amount of driving. You looked towards the place you called home and let out a small huff in relief. Hannibal pulled the car into what could be called the driveway, but the place was falling apart a little too much to tell. "You live in this dump?" Michael asked in a snooty manner, while you scoffed in offense. "I'll have you know, it's fairly nice inside, and it's not like the exterior matters if nobody's going to find my house." Leatherface got out of the car and let you out with him, quietly thanking him. Beginning the short trek to your door, you heard the others following you. Looking back you asked "aren't you guys going back home, or do you have nothing better to do?" Leatherface let out a low whimper feeling and sounding like a kicked puppy. As you were distracted by the guilt, Michael and Jason decided it'd be okay to let themselves in your home. 

 

 Jason let out a small noise of approval and you stood there dumbfounded as to how they got past you. Hannibal chuckled heartily at the expression on your face. " I must say y/n, clueless looks cute on you" Hannibal lightly teased. He walked past you, Thomas in tow, and placed a hand on your head, giving your hair a good ruffle. You peered up at him as he passed, looking in awe as you placed a hand to your head, right where he had done the action. The last time anyone had done something like that was when you were nine. Your dad, who you idolized, had been very proud of the fact that you won the gold medal for the breast stroke in swimming. He had done the same thing, he ruffled your hair just like Hannibal just did. A bittersweet smile was plastered on your face, happy of the memory yet sad because you'd never get to see your father again. 

 

 "Are you coming in, or are you going to keep reminiscing on your front porch y/n?" How did Hannibal even know you were reminiscing? That man had such sharp eyes, they could so easily pierce through your façades. "W-what? Oh um...Y-yeah I'm coming" wow, good job y/n, stuttering and unable to utter anything other than nonsense. What was happening to you? These men had some kind of affect on you, you hadn't determined if it was good or bad yet. Hannibal gave you a side glance and smirked, he liked that you were slowly breaking down your walls and already getting at least a little comfortable with them. 

 

 Walking upstairs to your bedroom, you passed by Michael and noticed him staring at the weapons in your spare room. There weren't many of them, only a few sitting on a table in the middle of the room. "You have a room specifically for weapons?" His voice sounded in awe, "yeah, it's nothing much, not like I'd need the room for anything else anyways." You walked past him finally going to your destination only to find Jason in your room. "Oi, beefy boy, who said you could go in my room? It's impolite to just go into people's rooms." He grunted in disinterest and left. Rude. You closed the door and haphazardly tossed your hatchet on the nightstand. Then you quickly changed out of your clothes and put on more homely and comfortable ones. There was a startled noise that came from downstairs that piqued your curiosity. From what you could tell, it seemed like Leatherface. 

 

 You began the descent down the steps and made your way to the general area of the noise. That area happened to be the kitchen, where you found Thomas clutching his hand to his chest. You looked at his hand and noticed it was bleeding, some of the blood getting on his overalls. "Here let me help" you gently took a hold of his arm. Thomas whined in protest but still let you help, knowing it was for the best. You turned his hand over, finding the source of all the blood. He had cut his palm, it wasn't too deep, but it was still bleeding. You released his arm and moved past him further into the kitchen, you grabbed the towel sitting on the counter and turned around. You took a sharp intake of breath, seeing Leatherface had apparently moved with you and was right infront of you. Grabbing his arm again, you placed the back of his hand in yours, putting the cloth in his palm and closing his fingers over it. You looked up and found his eyes boring into yours. His gaze held affection, like nobody ever took such care with him. He was like a very large puppy in your eyes. 

 

 You averted your eyes, all the affection and cute shit wasn't exactly your style. "Alright, hold the cloth tightly, it'll stop the bleeding. Let's go get you patched up." you walked out to the living room, where you left your first aid kit. Hannibal was standing by the end table while he examined the books stacked there. "So you like to read" he stated while he acknowledged your presence. You brought Leatherface to the couch and grabbed the first aid kit. "In my spare time" opening the kit you pulled out the gauze, alcohol and ointment for Thomas. "Here, let me clean it" you twisted the cap off the alcohol and poured some of it onto the cut. Leatherface growled in pain, so you rubbed your thumb over his arm in a soothing manner. Hannibal watched as you did so and smiled at how well you took care of the gentle giant. You applied ointment to the cut and then wrapped the gauze over it and around his hand a few times, tying it securely. 

 

 "Nicely done y/n, I didn't expect you to know how to clean up wounds so well" Hannibal commented. "I've had plenty of practice with myself, my victims can fight back sometimes." Hannibal hummed, and Leatherface looked as if he were smiling, with his crinkled eyes giving it away. 

 

~Michael and Jason Haven't Been Forgotten~

 

 Michael made his way to your room when he heard you go downstairs. When he came to your room he found Jason already there, searching through  your closet. He made his way silently behind Jason, and whispered right by his ear "Boo!" Jason, startled by Michael, jumped, his head hitting the top shelf in the closet. Jason spun around fuming, he glared at Michael and threw his arms in the air out of frustration. Michael snickered "So what are you doing looking around her room?" Jason shrugged and moved over to your nightstand, seeing the small weapon there. He picked up the hatchet and examined it. He set it back down and sifted through the drawer and found nothing but pens, pencils, notebooks with random doodles, and a book. Michael found your dresser and opened the top drawer. He saw a small stack of what appeared to be comic books and laughed. "She's a nerd, look at all these comics" Michael took the stack out and handed them to Jason. He looked back in the drawer and noticed a square paper, it looked like the back of a photo. Michael picked up the picture and turned it around. 

 

 "Jason" was all Michael said, and Jason knew Michael had found something important. He walked over to the white masked man and peered over his shoulder. Jason raised his brows in surprise as Michael had the same look under his mask. 

 

 ~Back To You~

 

 You sat down on the couch, right next to Thomas, sinking into the cushion and relaxing your tense muscles. Loud thumps were heard as Michael and Jason made their way down the steps. Three pairs of eyes turned to watch them walk in, with Michael holding a paper in his hand. You didn't know what it was, but he handed it to Hannibal, who then handed it to Leatherface when he was done looking at it. The paper which you found to be a photo, was finally handed to you. 

 

 Your family. That's what was on the picture, it was the one you kept in your dresser drawer. It was the only photo you were able to keep with you. The picture showed your mother and father holding hands, with you in your fathers free arm, and your mothers hand on your older brothers shoulder. You stared at the photo, chewing your bottom lip out of habit. Everyone around you stared at you, gauging your reaction, seeing the emotions flicker along your face. "Why'd you go in my room" your voice was hollow, emotionless, distant, as you remembered your family. Jason shifted his eyes to the wooden floor, feeling ashamed at bringing up bad memories for you. Michael crinkled his brow, angry at his own stupidity, he understood how you felt. He loved his own family, he didn't kill them for the fun of it, he had good reasoning. 

 

 "Sorry" was all Michael was able to say, seeing how sad you looked. "It's just...I won't be able to see them ever again" your voice was strained, holding back emotions you didn't want to show. "Have they passed?" Hannibal finally chimed in with a question. "No...they're alive, but probably think I'm dead, or still missing." Everyone seemed confused so you explained more, "I was kidnapped when I was ten, and escaped and never went back home." You were on the verge of tears, angry tears, remembering the fact that you won't see your family. Your brother, your mom, and the person you looked up to, your dad. 

 

 A large hand atop your head brought you out of your negative thoughts. You looked up and found Michael was the owner of said hand, and he moved the hand in between your shoulder blades, yanking you up. He wound his arms around your shoulders, engulfing you in a warm hug. You didn't realise how much you needed a hug until you got it, and you clung to him for dear life, wrapping your arms around his waist. Thomas joined in the hug, squealing in joy, and threw his arms around your backs. Jason walked up and sighed, hugging your unoccupied side, mimicking what Leatherface had done. Lastly, Hannibal came up and let out a defeated sigh, "I'm only including myself in this group activity for y/n, seeing as how she needs it." He placed a hand on your lower back in reassurance and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulder.

 

 "Okay sappy moment over, get off me" Michael growled, back to himself again. Everyone slowly moved apart from each other, lingering on you a bit longer to make sure you were okay. "Thanks guys, I really needed that" you sheepishly said, ears and cheeks dusted in pink. "Yeah yeah" Michael tried to sound cool and calm, but his eyes were soft, staring at you to make sure you weren't going to break down or anything. "It appears that we overstayed our welcome, time has surely flied, so we should be getting back home, wouldn't want to worry the others." Hannibal made his way to the door, with the others in tow.

 

 "Alright...thanks again guys, really, come back anytime". "Why not come to our place as well? We live in a Motel not too far from here, Freddy's dying to see you, and I'm sure Norman would enjoy your company." Jason walked outside along with Thomas, "Alright, just come by tomorrow or something so you can take me there" you replied. "Will do y/n, I hope you'll be alright all alone in this large house" Hannibal was acting like your dad, you actually enjoyed it. "I'm used to being alone" you gave a saddening smile and watched as he made his way to the car. 

 

 "I killed my family to save them from this" Michael said as he lifted his sleeve and showed you a mark oh his wrist that looked almost like a flag. You peered at Michael, surprised he'd give you such information. "Thank you Michael, for trusting me...it means a lot" you gave him a genuine smile, showing off your dimples. "You should smile more often, your dimples are a nice sight to see" Michael replied, getting slightly fluffy with you again. He began the trek back to the car as well, waving before he got in, along with the rest of them waving when the car pulled out of the driveway. You waved back, feeling odd from all the happiness that happened moments ago. 

 

 You closed the door and took the picture from the living room, making your way up the staircase. You placed the photo back in the drawer and flopped onto your bed. You fell asleep without a nightmare to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, writer's block can be a bitch. Along with depression over here not helping at all. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the ball's rolling pretty smoothly now. I also included the mark of Thorn in here, which is something in the Michael Myers lore. If you don't already know about it, I recommend you look into it, it's fascinating. Sorry for any errors, I only skimmed through it, thanks for reading though.


	5. Surprise Character?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 95% of this chapter is the killers' point of view. Sorry it took forever, I'll at least update 1 or 2 times a month. Enjoy!

  A very loud yawn was heard throughout the desolate house as you stretched your stiff limbs. Kicking off the covers and walking to the bathroom, you looked in the mirror. The person staring back at you seemed...different. They didn't feel like you, but they looked like you. It wasn't in a bad way, it actually felt nice, like you've been changing for the better. The person in the mirror smiled, and you could see the dimples there, looks like Michael was right, they were a nice sight to see. "Huh..." it felt foreign, although satisfying, it was a new change and made you feel like you were on cloud nine. 

~Slashers POV~

 Michael made his way downstairs and to the kitchen of the house he shared with the other killers. That house being the one Norman Bates owned, the building right by the Bates Motel. "What a day yesterday was" Michael sighed, as he rubbed his stiff neck. He had apparently slept on it wrong and now it was sore. "Glad to see you're finally up Mr. Myers" Hannibal said, then took a sip of his morning cup of tea.

 "Oh shut it Lecter" Michael grumbled, getting a handful of bacon that Hannibal had recently made. "You do realize that we have perfectly clean plates to eat off of, right?" Hannibal was raising his brow at how savagely Michael acted. Michael gave Hannibal a dead stare, and lifted up his mask until it was just above his mouth. He then shoveled a few pieces of bacon into his mouth while Hannibal scoffed in disgust. "Deal with it" was all he said with his mouth stuffed, and walked back to his room. 

 Freddy passed by the white masked killer and paid him no mind. He went to the kitchen and found Hannibal with a slightly annoyed expression and he smirked. "Who shit in your cheerios, doc?" Freddy smugly asked. "Frederick, if I were you, I wouldn't test me, it's a little too early for your balderdash." Freddy gave Hannibal a questioned look "What the hell is balderdash?" This in turn caused Hannibal to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I may need to replace this tea with something a little stronger." 

 Freddy scoffed, offended, and walked over to the table where the plate full of bacon sat. "At least I don't look like a judgy father" Freddy challenged. "Oh, and just what is that supposed to mean Mr. Krueger?" Hannibal in turn asked. "Have you seen yourself? You're wearing a robe while sipping from a mug with slippers on, that's a complete judgy father look." Hannibal took in his appearance and sighed. He then stood from his seat and walked out of the kitchen, while Freddy cackled in victory. 

 Hannibal walked upstairs, going to Michael's room to have a conversation about y/n. He rapped his knuckles on the old wooden door and waited for Michael's response. "What?" Was the response, asked in a rude tone, with a muffled voice through the door. Hannibal took that as an okay to go in the room, so he did just that. 

 "Come in why don't you" Michael sighed, the sarcasm flowing off his tongue with ease. Hannibal made his way to the chair at Michael's desk and turned it around so it was facing Michael. He then sat in it, adjusting his robe and tying it tighter. "Michael, do you have any suggestions as to what we should do with y/n?" Michael sat down at the edge of his bed, and placed his hands on his knees, staring at the wall. "I think we should...bring her here. Let her stay with us, she's a killer just like we are, except she lives alone. She's special, and I think it'd be best for her to stay here." 

 Hannibal hummed in understanding and interlocked his fingers, resting his elbows on his knees. "Would the others be comfortable with that though?" Michael added, a little weary of the reactions from the other killers. "I think the real question is, will she be comfortable with it?" Hannibal exclaimed as the two of them sat there, mulling over the question in silence. 

 ~Norman~

 Norman fiddled with the sleeves of his maroon sweater, nervously checking over his room to make sure no dust was anywhere. He paced around, looking anywhere but at the hatchet sitting on his dresser. He kept thinking about what to do, but he didn't want to think about you, he didn't need more problems in his life. Not to say that you were a problem, just a bit of a distraction from more important things, in Norman's opinion. 

 "Norman?" Hannibal called from the doorway, staring at him expectantly. "U-um yes?" Norman was too busy battling himself to realize Hannibal had just asked Norman a question. "I said, how would you feel if y/n were to come live with us here?" Norman stood there, shocked, had he been talking aloud? Did Hannibal somehow know that you were the exact person on his mind? 

 "I...I guess I wouldn't mind, as long as I got to know her better." Norman replied, pulling at the ends of his sleeves. "I know you're nervous Mr. Bates, but she's not going to harm you, trust me." Hannibal tried to reassure Norman, sharp eyes noticing his fidgeting. 

 A groggy whine broke the conversation between the older and younger man. Hannibal looked towards the source of the whine and found Leatherface standing there, right behind him. "Ah, Mr. Hewitt, finally awake are we?" Thomas nodded his head like a small child, he held his left hand out to the psychiatrist. Hannibal seemed confused for a second, but then let out a sound of realization. "Ah, you need your bandages replaced" at that comment, Thomas nodded his head again.  

 "Come on then, we have some downstairs in the kitchen" Hannibal told Leatherface, as they made their way down the steps. 

 The door was flung open when the two men were at the foot of the steps. Two other men came through the door. One of those men being Jason, back from whatever killing he had done.  

 Jason was blocking the other male, who was shorter than him. So the mystery man shimmied his way in front of Jason. "Honey I'm home!" the other male said. His signature mask standing out against his black robe. Said man was Ghostface, the eccentric, annoying, and slightly psychotic man. Jason smacked his hand against his mask, dragging it down in a very dramatic facepalm. 

 "I wasn't expecting you back so soon Jason, and it seems you've brought Mr. Loomis with you...oh joy." Hannibal took Leatherface into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from a bottom cabinet. Jason followed them into the kitchen as Ghostface ran upstairs saying "Oh Mikey~" in a singsong voice. "Do you need something Mr. Voorhees?" Hannibal questioned while unraveling the bandages on Thomas' hand. Jason grunted and lifted his tattered shirt. Underneath was grey dead looking skin, there was also a long gash along Jason's abdomen. 

 Hannibal finished up with Leatherface and turned around to assess the damage done to Jason. He placed his fingers along the deep cut, noticing the blood still slowly flowing out. Jason's muscles clenched, trying to take the pain, but he still let out a quiet hiss. "you'll need stitches, take off your shirt and lay on the table." Hannibal was in doctor mode, he grabbed the needle and thread from the other first aid kit, the one they kept for situations like this. Thomas was quietly nibbling on the last few pieces of bacon, as he watched in interest. 

 Jason took off his thin coat and shirt, his scars being revealed along with more grey skin and thick muscles. He laid flat on his back on the table, his legs hanging off the side. Jason took in a sharp breath each time the needle pierced his skin, it felt like each second was dragging on forever before it was over. "Sit up" Hannibal instructed, and reached for the gauze once again. Once Jason sat up, Hannibal then began wrapping the gauze along his abdomen. "Why must you boys always get yourself hurt? I mean, look at all these scars adorning your body." Jason was getting scolded by Hannibal, which was a common occurrence. 

 Jason sighed and turned his head, trying to ignore Hannibal. Thankfully, Michael decided to walk into the kitchen at the right time.  

 "Help. Me." Was all Michael said, right as Ghostface came around the corner, following the taller man around like a lost puppy. "So then the girl screamed as I gut her like a fish with my bowie knife, it was really funny!" Ghostface had apparently been annoying Michael with all of his talking, like usual. Michael groaned and looked towards Dr. Lecter for help. So Hannibal decided to change the subject onto a new topic. "Mr. Loomis, did you hear about the new person who will hopefully be residing in this house with us?" 

 Ghostface perked up at that, excited to hear about this new person. "Who is it? Are they hot? They're a killer right? Are they cool?" Hannibal immediately got bombarded with questions. "Well, her name is y/n, she's only 16, and she is in fact one to kill, and I find her quite nice." Hannibal answered, looking expectantly at Ghostface, for anymore questions. 

 Jason peered at the doctor out of curiosity, he hadn't heard of you living with them yet. Although, he didn't mind, he was already starting to warm up to you anyways. You'd fit right in, plus, no matter how hectic and rude they all were around each other, they were still like family. Jason looked at Michael and cocked his head, Michael new what Jason was questioning. He strugged his shoulders and nodded, so Jason grunted in acknowledgement. 

 Michael wanted you in the house as well, it seemed they both were on the same page. Now it was just a matter of time before you made your way into the family. Thomas had heard the entire conversation and was happy to have a new person in the house, especially one as nice as you. You were one of the few people to actually show kindness to him. It appeared everyone was okay with you staying, they didn't even need to ask Freddy. The only one left to confirm it all was the main topic herself. You. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a reader wondered if I'd add Ghostface, at first I didn't think I would, but as I was writing, I though, why not? Ghostface shall be Billy Loomis, the first Ghostface. Yes, he died, I know, but he never died in my heart so we're just gonna let him stay. I'll never accept his death, he's too precious to die. Enjoy the chapter, also, happy thanksgiving if you guys celebrate that stuff.


	6. Batter Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's finally here, sorry for the wait, happy New Year's and all that jazz. Enjoy this chapter friends, I kinda let some anger out with a certain scene at the beginning so...yeah...enjoy!

 

  "Hey, I bet you we'll find some homeless dude here" Justin snickered, already thinking about what cruel things he could do to the poor man. "Dude, what if he's got stuff worth some money, didn't you wanna get that new game?" Justin's friend, Zach, chimed in. They both laughed, and made their way up the creaky steps of the abandoned house. At least, they thought it was abandoned.

~Back To You~

 You had heard the front door open, the sound of the rusted hinges resounding along the hollow home. You could make out what appeared to be two older boys talking. Sighing deeply, you walked down the hall. You could hear the old wood straining against their weight.

 An aluminum bat came into view, it sat on the table in the middle of the room where you kept your equipment. It was the one item that caught your eye, you felt like bludgeoning a couple guys today. Sheer brute force sounded nice.

 The bat was still new, it had a few dents along it, but it was otherwise in good condition. The room itself was cold, so the aluminum object took in that cold. Your fingertips brushed along the handle, until you heard a pair of footsteps approaching. They apparently split up, which would just make it so much easier for you. A smirk crossed your face as you gripped the object in your dominant hand. That smirk soon turned into a grin that nearly reached your ears, you let go of your sanity, letting the raw emotions take over.

 His feet took him into the room you were occupying, but you had made your way against the wall. Surprisingly he never noticed you, so you took the chance to have a little fun. After all, you needed this. Letting all your anger bubble up to the surface, your smirk turned into a deep scowl, your brows creased, mouth forming a snarl.  
  
 Being light on your feet you ran at him, he turned, surprised. Your foot came up, your boot knocking against the side of his knee. His leg twisted in a way that wasn't healthy, and he fell on the same knee, letting out a screech of agony. You brought back the bat and swiftly swung it into his exposed face. His nose was smeared in blood, and you were pretty sure a nose wasn't supposed to be at that angle. "Wha' the hell" the poor teenager slurred, mouth full of his own blood. He spit out a large glob of blood at your feet, a few teeth coming out with it.

 "Zach, dude, are you o-" the other male came into view in the doorway. Apparently the teenager you had just been getting started on was named Zach. His friend sat there, shocked, it made a giggle bubble up out of your throat. Zach's friend turned angry at that. "What the fuck are you laughing at, you crazy motherfucker?" The grin was back, you looked up at the poor fool. "Y-you should've seen your face" you tried to do a mock shocked face, but broke out in another laughing fit.

 Zach gurgled out incoherent words, and you looked down at his form. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose profusely, the blood was going to stain the carpet. Oh well. You brought the bat back and smashed it down onto his cranium, you really enjoyed the sweet sounds of bones cracking. Although, a fist came into your peripheral vision too fast for you to dodge, it crashed against your cheek. Pain shot through your nerves, throbbing, pulsing. You barely felt it with the adrenaline though.

 "J-Jus'in" Zach gurgled out something coherent surprisingly. So his friend's name was Justin, how generic. Said man turned his gaze towards his friend who was currently bleeding out, almost unconscious. He turned back to you, and you gave him a very not sane smile. Justin charged at you, you tried to bring the bat against him, but he grabbed it. His strength overpowered yours by a long shot. He began backing you up against the wall, the bat holding you in place, pressed against you horizontally. Your back hit the wall with a thud and you snarled.

 The room was dead silent, but for some reason you could hear what seemed to be metal tapping against a nonmetal object. Justin seemed curious as well, both of you turned your heads to the doorway, only to see that same burned man you remembered. His hat covered his eyes dramatically, and his head slowly turned up. He growled a deep, throaty noise at Justin, and his gaze turned to you, grinning mischievously.

 "I suggest you let my girl go, asshole" the man ground out, his fierce gaze flickering back to the boy. "Who the fuck are you?" Justin seemed very confused, although you knew this man was with your newly acquired friends, so you weren't that worried. The pink tinged man chuckled. "Your worst nightmare, bitch!" he replied, running at Justin. The teenager was forced to release you and seemingly out of nowhere, Michael appeared. He walked into the room and grabbed your upper arm, dragging you out of the room. You passed by Zach and smirked at your handywork.

 Michael huffed and yanked you harshly, mad at how nonchalant you were being. The adrenaline was wearing off, you could feel your cheek throbbing with pain. Michael's grip brought you into a daze, a memory making itself known.

~Flashback~

 "S-stop, you're hurting me" the small voice said. The grip the man had on her arm was getting worse the more she struggled. He dragged her up the stairs, out of the basement. What he hadn't noticed though, was that her feeble hands had just grabbed the hatchet before he began dragging her. She had fight left in her, and his hand pulling her along by the arm was one of the last feelings she'd remember of him. She pulled the hatchet from behind her, bringing it above her head she used all the force she could muster up in her weak state, and swung.

~End Flashback~

 "y/n...hey, y/n?" a distant voice shook you from your daze. The voice belonged to a certain white masked killer. You stood in your bedroom, hands slightly shaking, as flashes of the memory appeared behind your eyelids. Each time you blinked another image showed up. The hatchet, the kidnapper, the blood covering you both. His blood. His blood all over you. He's contaminating you. His blood, it's all over the place. It's infecting you. Crawling on you. The blood's everywhere. Get it off... Get it off. Get it off! Get i-

 "Y/n! Look at me damn it!" Michael's hands were on your forearms. "You need to stop scratching yourself, okay?" Looking down at your arms, you realize you've been scratching at them. Trying to get the nonexistent blood off. There were angry red marks all along your wrists and the insides of your arms.  
  
 Thomas whined behind Michael, he looked afraid, his arms close to his chest. You stood up, using Michael's arm for support. Both males watched you carefully, as you shuffled over to Thomas. "It's okay Thomas, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm alright." Thomas looked down at your smaller frame, and slowly nodded in understanding. You pat his shoulder as you walk out the room, going to check on Justin and the burned killer.

 You got to the doorway only to see more blood coating the walls. Zach's blood hadn't gotten onto the wall that much, so it had to be Justin's. Turning your head you confirmed your suspicions. Justin had deep gashes, that looked just like the claws the other man had on his glove.

 "Hey babe~" the male purred, getting fairly close to you. "Um, yeah... not your babe, I don't even know you." You stared at him in disgust, your mouth forming a frown. He smirked, giving you a heated stare that made you shift uncomfortably.

 "Mr. Kreuger, if you could please leave the child alone, it would be most appreciated." Hannibal made himself known. Noticing Hannibal, you took long steps over to him, wanting to get away from the other man. "y/n, this —if you don't know already— is Freddy Kreuger." You let out a sound of acknowledgement and Looked towards the bludgeoned body of Zach. Hannibal followed your gaze and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were capable of such...indecent actions y/n."

 Hannibal studied you with his eyes, as you turned your head to gaze at him from the corner of your eye. "I have a lot of pent up anger, so sometimes I need to release it. My normal cat and mouse games don't always calm the nerves." You gave him a smirk and raised a brow. "Hmm" was all he said, walking away and down the steps.

 "I thought it was amazing" the nearly forgotten male spoke up. You glanced at him, then to Justin, his mutilated body limp like a ragdoll on the floor, a blood pool formed beneath him. "hmmph, you weren't half bad yourself" you replied, and followed Hannibal's example and went downstairs.

 You ran into Jason, well, more like Jason's chest. You had rounded the corner and bumped into his brick wall of a chest. "Oh sorry Jason" you mumbled and peered up at him. He gave you a relaxed look and waved you off. "So uh...yeah" you side stepped past him, his eyes following you as you went. Great people skills Jason. Way to make it comfortable. Although, he was looking at your arms more specifically, the red marks there.

 A teenage boy was in your living room with a duster, dusting off all the surfaces. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" The boy jumped as you spoke. "O-oh um I'm t-terribly sorry, it's just t-that everything was d-dusty so I'm cleaning it." You remembered the boy from the same night you saw Freddy. Although you hadn't met him him properly yet.

 "That's okay, you aren't really doing any harm, you're helping actually. I'm y/n by the way." The teenager put down the duster, took off his cleaning mask and walked over to you. "N-Norman Bates" he stuttered out, giving his hand out to you for a formal greeting. You lightly shook his hand, mirroring his shy smile.

  
 Michael watched from the doorway, his arms crossed, pokerface under his mask. Although, he was glad you were getting along so well with everyone, with the exception of Freddy. Jason came up next to Michael and looked to the two teenagers. He shrugged and shuffled away, bored and uninterested. Michael glanced at Jason leaving, but turned back only to meet your gaze. You gave him a crooked smile, your dimples showing, and Michael thought to himself that he could really get used to those indents your smile made. 

 


End file.
